OMG
by UntitledN'StayinThatWay
Summary: Lily Potter is finally starting at Hogwarts - and she's beyond psyched. But when she learns a few things about a fellow student, she can't help but let her curiosity get the better of her. light L/S, many OCs, please R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer etc.

I wrote this last summer, but I'm just putting it up now; some parts, I admit, are Mary Sue-ish, but I try to keep it down to a minimum (beware chapter 4)

CHAPTER ONE

--

Lily Potter was mature for her grade. At eleven and eleven twelfths she was the oldest in her primary school class, and soon she would be the oldest of her Hogwarts class too. She sighed, tucking her sketchbook under her bed, her ginger red hair - just like her mother's - falling in a curtain over her resolved face. Flipping her head back up, she crossed to her calendar and used an old marker to cross off August tenth: only twenty three more days until her twelfth birthday. There was a knock at her door - a rare occurance only recently enforced by her mother's privacy charm - and she quickly tucked the marker into a tin and pushed her hair back behind her ears. "Come in." she called.

Her eldest brother, James, came in, looking annoyed. He had black hair, like their father, and Lily's same brown eyes. "That door's gotten rude." he mumbled, tossing himself onto Lily's pristine burgundy comforter.

Lily shrugged, wandering over to her night table to fiddle with her Hogwarts letter. "Tell mum, not me."

James fell back across the bed. "Shame you'll be the oldest in your class." he said, reading her mind. Of course he didn't understand just what a shame it was.

She'd had to bid farewell to her muggle friends from muggle school just three months previous, and now she'd be starting a new school just a day before her birthday. She'd have to make friends fast. At least her brothers would remember her birthday. "It can't be that bad." Lily said, quietly, hiding her fears.

"You're a brave girl." James laughed. He was one to talk - he'd be a fifth year this year and already had loads of friends. Even Albus, her other older brother, had established himself in his group of friends with two years - soon to be three - under his belt. "No one's going to like me." she whispered, feebly.

James looked appalled. "Lily Ginevra Potter. You stop that." he told her, pointing an accusatory finger at her. "You are a social butterfly. I'm sure you don't remember, but on your first day at muggle school you scraped your knee and had a tantrum - you told a wild enough excuse to get applause. Since then everyone has loved you. Don't expect to be without friends."

Lily smiled - for some reason she felt closest to James, even with the gaping age difference - and gave her brother a hug. "Thanks, James."

"Oh no... don't go all girly on me, Lil, I thought we taught you better than that." he shook his head in mock disappointment, but despite the tragedy, he managed to pull her hair on the way out, eliciting a shrill yelp from his sister.

"Ouch..." Lily grumbled, rubbing her scalp, gingerly. She read over her acceptance letter once again.

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

_(Order of Merlin, first class, Representative of the Wizengamot)_

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

You sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

And, of course, along with that letter came the classic school supply list - though a bit different than her muggle school list.

Hogwarts Schoolof Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black)

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

5. One traveling cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following: 

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

by Bathilda Bagshot

_Hogwarts: A Revised Retelling of History_

by Hermione Weasley

_Magical Theory_

by Adalbert Waffling 

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

by Arsenius Jigger

_Third Edition Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander, edited by Luna Lovegood 

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal philes

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl, rat, or other small dander-free non-dangerous creature

Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks

Students should also have a store of quills, ink, and parchment, or notebook paper and pens. Muggle computers are permitted, but must be registered throgh school staff before use. No muggle phones are permitted.

Apparently, the rules had changed since her parents' years at Hogwarts. They were doubtful about sending their daughter with her prized MacBook computer, but Harry finally relented once Ginny assured him of Lily's competence. Now Lily could only wait impatiently until-

"Lily!" her mother called from downstairs, "We're leaving for Diagon Alley!"

Lily felt energized once more - for once she would be the shopper, not the tag along sister. "Coming." she called to her mother before checking herself in the mirror, throwing on a burgundy jumper, and rushing down the stairs.

"Lily what are you wearing?" Albus gaped at her. "Or should I say NOT wearing."

"It's just a skirt." Lily argued, but tugged it down self consciously.

"It's _half_ a skirt - go change." Harry ordered from the doorway. It was striking how similar Albus and Harry were; both with the same dark, unruly hair, and green eyes. Lily secretly envied her brother's eyes. And they both had the same knack for overreacting.

"Sweet heart, let her be." Ginny placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "She's a young woman now." her look was pointed, and Harry dropped the scowl, adopting a half smile.

"Alright - in the car." he laughed, ruffling Albus's hair as he passed, and holding the door for his wife and daughter.

"Thanks mum." Lily mumbled, beaming at her mother.

"Believe me, I understand." Ginny smiled back, buckling into the muggle car.

"James!" Harry bellowed just as James walked out of the door, pulling a collared shirt on over his white tee.

"Keep your shirt on." James mumbled, locking the door behind him manually as his father cast an alarm jinx.

They were off to Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Disclaimer cont'd, etc.

CHAPTER TWO

--

Lily already owned most of her school books - a time saving scheme of her parents to buy three sets of the classic books all at once - but Aunt Hermione's book was a new one for the list. Lily was already excited - happy to visit Flourish & Blotts.

"Lily?" running into the store - far ahead of her parents - Lily nearly ran into Teddy Lupin, her father's godchild.

Lily blushed - Teddy was her first crush (though nine years older than she) - and it was no surprise why. Teddy was muscular from Quidditch conditioning and later auror training. His un-metamorphmagus-ed hair was a swishy light brown color, only adding an irresistible shadow to his magically teal eyes.

"Here for school shopping?" Teddy asked, a shining grin brightening his not-so clean shaven face as he looked her over and glanced at the book in her hand.

"Yeah." she said, nodding.

"Hermione's here as well. They got her to come in for a signing as long as Hugo's going off to school." he gestured toward the back of the shop, where a long line was winding into a storeroom. "Can't believe you're only a first year... I remember when you were born."

Right. She'd forgotten that bit again.

"How are you doing in work?" she asked, for once truly interested. Teddy always had the best work stories.

"Just moved into a flat in London." he said, glancing around the store. "I actually wanted to ask Harry-"

At that moment, the very man walked through the doors, greeting his godson with a happy clap on the shoulder. Realizing she was no longer part of the conversation, Lily meandered her way through the shelves of books. Finally, she came upon something interesting: another book by her aunt (now a part-time author and potential Hogwarts professor) all about the 1997 class of Hogwarts. There was a page for each previous student, written when they were all 35, and Lily immediately turned to the "P"s and found 'Potter, Harry.'

There was a picture - wizarding - and a little description of name, birthday and age, and current job. There was also a picture of their home and an address and phone number (their family was no longer a rare one to have kids brought up in both the muggle and wizarding worlds).

Name: Harry James Potter

Age: 35

Birthday: July 31, 1980

Job: Retired auror

Home: Five bedroom flat in York

Address:1342 Cross Street

York, England

Phone number: 416 6255 347

Family:

Ginevra Molly Weasley, 34, wife

James Sirius Potter, 12, son

Albus Severus Potter, 10, son

Lily Ginevra Potter, 9, daughter

Theodore Remus Lupin, 18, godson

Then there was a little blurb interview about what her father had been up to, and his family, and so on. Lily also skimmed through Aunt Hermione's profile of herself (listed under Granger, Hermione, which threw Lily for a loop) and Uncle Ron's. Flipping through again, she decided to buy the book - maybe get some dirt on her teachers and relatives and family friends.

"Lily!" Hugo, her cousin, grabbed her around her shoulders. Lily laughed and turned to hug him as well.

"Hugo!" she hadn't seen her cousin for almost a year, but not much had changed. His hair was still just as flat and brown as ever - his eyes still blue like his father's.

"Here for school?" he asked, walking with her as they headed to the back of the store.

"You too, I suppose."

"Yeah." They turned a corner and ran smack dab into the crowd of buyers waiting to get their books signed by Mrs. Hermione Weasley.

"So I guess I won't be alone at the sort-" Lily was cut off by the sudden hug of her aunt.

"Lily! It's been months - exciting to finally be going to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, pulling her neice over to the signing table where Lily recieved hugs from the rest of the Weasley's: her uncle, Ron, and her cousin, Rose.

"Of course, aunt Hermione." Lily answered, grinning.

"You know, you don't have to be a Gryffindor," Hermione said, obviously trying to be a comfort, "I've been thinking, myself, about how well Hugo would do in Ravenclaw. Our friend Luna is the head of house." she babbled, blindly signing any book placed in front of her.

Lily nodded, absently. She wished Hugo would be in Gryffindor - she hoped _she'd_ be in Gryffindor, like everyone else in her family - but she had noticed certain qualities in her cousin that were blatantly suited for Ravenclaw. For one, he'd read every book in his house by the time he turned eleven - and that was a lot of books. He wasn't exactly as social as Lily was either, sticking to study buddies and his family. Even more content with being alone or with his sister or Lily.

Hugo blushed. "Thanks mum." he mumbled, sarcastically.

Lily checked her watch and grabbed an unsigned copy of Hogwarts: a Revised Retelling of History off of a stack, and slipped out of the conversation. Nicking a galleon from her mum's purse, she purchased her two books and exited the packed bookstore.

--

After grabbing a quick ice cream on her own, Lily was subjected to a lecture from her father about disappearing and how it was bad. She was only allowed to continue her shopping if she went with a brother and agreed to meet up with the rest of the Potters at a given time.

She had wanted James, but he had found his friend, Arran Samuels, so she was stuck with Albus.

"You need a wand, right?" Al asked, unfolding the supply list from his trouser pocket.

"Right." she agreed.

"And robes." he added.

"Right again." she said, sarcastically, earning herself a disgruntled scowl.

Al steered her into Ollivander's, owned by the nearly ancient Mr. Ollivander - a weathered old man with a severe shaking problem. Since Lily could remember, he had felt in debt to her family, giving them free wands and wand care, but this was the first time she'd been in to buy something.

"Ah, another young Potter." the old man smiled, shakily. "Try this, here." he handed her a stubby grey wand as his enchanted measuring tapes buzzed around her.

After just touching it, barely having time to feel anything, he took it from her.

"No, that's obviously wrong... how about this?" he rummaged through a few boxes and then took out a longer, red wand.

Once again, she'd barely touched it before he pulled it away.

"Almost, not quite - far too sharp." he moved down a row of boxes. "Yes, this should do the trick." he handed her one last one, almost identical to the last - but of black wood.

Lily could tell before she put her second finger on it: it was the one. "Beautiful." she breathed, in awe.

"Naturally - ebony and dragon heart string, ten inches, fantastic at charms and jinxes. Just like your mother, you."

Lily couldn't tell if she was flattered or scared. Either way, she left the shop shortly afterward.

--

She already owned all of her potions ingredients and supplies, so all she needed to buy were her robes. Entering Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Lily stepped onto a stool at Albus' instruction.

"Oh, a new student, how nice!" Madam Malkin hobbled over, rubbing her hands together, happily. "Turn around, dear, we need some measurements."

Lily sighed; it didn't help that she was tall for her age. She placed a hand on Albus' shoulder, steadying herself as she turned to the mirror. She she felt him stiffen, her eyes immediately went to the mirror in front of her, giving her a perfect view of the door and the small family that had just entered.

"Scorpius." Albus nodded at the boy, who seemed about his age. Lily could feel the tension between her brother and the newcomer, who took the stool next to her.

"Albus." he spoke in the same restrained tone, as his eyes flickered to Lily and she looked away.

"Ah, Potters, I see." the older blonde man, who bared striking resemblance to his son, gave a forced little smile.

With the attention averted, Lily took the chance to study the boy next to her in the mirror. He had short, meticulously tousled blonde hair - somewhere between the striking white blonde of his father, and the honey color of his mother. He was tall for thirteen, a few inches taller than Albus - and when he had spoken his voice was already heading down the octaves. She squinted to see his eyes, noting them to be a grey/blue color, darker than Uncle Ron's and more metallic. Not bad looking at all.

"How is your father?" asked the older man, sounding as though he were making awkward small talk - which he was.

"Fine." Albus said, shortly.

The woman was beaming and glanced at Lily's hair. "No doubt you are Weezleez? Fleur eez a very good friend of mine. We were like seesters at Beauxbatons." The woman explained, her blinding white teeth shining. "How eez young Victoire?" she asked, in her thick French accent.

"Just turned 19." Lily answered, finding herself inexplicably drawn to the French woman's outgoing personality. "And yes - our mother in Ginny, Bill's sister." she smiled back at the mother of the small family.

"Shush, shush, now don't move!" Madam Malkin hushed her, throwing a set of robes over her head and setting to work.

"And what house are you expeting to bee een?" the woman asked, sounding genuinely interested.

Lily noticed the boy - Scorpius, was it? - regain some interest. "Well the rest of my family's been in Gryffindor - even all of my aunt and uncles - so I might as well continue the tradition."

"Gryffindors..." Scorpius showed obvious dislike at the mention of the house. No doubt he was one of the opposing house, Slytherin.

"What about them?" Lily asked, coldly, which seemed to surprise him.

"Scorpius can bee a leetle rude, excuse heem." the woman glared at her son for his bad manners. "I am sure Greefeendor eez a very nice house."

Her husband coughed, obviously, earning himself a glare as well.

"Ah, forgeev me for not eentroducing my familee." the woman looked abashed. "I am Clarisse de Lemont-Malfoy. Thees eez my husband, Draco, and our son Scorpius."

"'Lo _Scorpius_." Lily said the name with a challenge, daring him to repeat the many stories Lily had heard of her father and Draco.

"Excuse me, I'm Albus Potter, and this is my sister Lily." Albus jumped to cover his sister's rudeness.

"Of course, you are Harry Potter's cheeldreen, I remember now. Eet eez very nice to meet you. I've heard very much about your father from Draco." she gestured to her husband, who was turning red.

"Clarisse, I think we should be going - " he mumbled, but she cut him off.

"Nonsense! Eef all eez well, we should eenvite zee Potters for lunch weeth us. A great time to catch up." she laughed - an airy, floating sound which brought Lily's mood to a peak.

"No need to go through the trouble - we're not even sure where the rest of our family is." Albus told her, obviously not wanting to be stuck in the same room - let alone at the same table - as Scorpius Malfoy for a whole meal.

"Eet eez a shame - I am sure zat wee can find zem!" Clarisse looked so disappointed, that Lily couldn't help it.

"I'm sure they'd love to - want to meet somewhere at one thirty?" she asked, glancing at her watch that read twelve fifty-seven PM.

"C'est magnifique!" Clarisse glowed with enthusiasm. "Wee shall see you at one thirtee at zee Leeky Cauldron." she waved as she grabbed her son's arm and dragged him out of the store.

Lily didn't miss the calculating look from Scorpius as he was pulled out - hemmed robes and all - and she didn't think she liked it.

"Lily, _why_?" Albus moaned at her.

"Please." she scoffed, "Clarisse is nice enough, and we know Draco owes dad." Their father had saved Draco's life twenty one years before. "Besides," she hopped off her stool and took the bag from Madam Malkin, paying. "She's friends with Bill and Fleur."

--

Their father seemed to have a similar reaction to Draco Malfoy's when they told him of the afternoon plans. Still, after some persuasion from Ginny and Lily, he was convinced into keeping his word. However, he insisted that they would be the first at the Leaky Cauldron, calling it "the home team advantage."

Considering they were a good fifteen minutes early, Lily took her time to study up on Draco Malfoy in her new book.

The pictures looked very similar - though when he was younger her looked to have an obsession with hair gel. The older Malfoy had slightly less hair, and a good amount more stubble and age lines, but the eyes were still stone cold grey, and the skin was as pale as - paler than - his son's.

Name: Draco Luckus Malfoy

Age: 35

Birthday: January 15, 1980

Job: Retired Co-Head of the Department of Magical Sports and Recreation

Home: Malfoy Manor

Address: Undisclosed, private information

Phone number: None

Family:

Clarisse de Lemont-Malfoy, 32, wife

Scorpius Henri Malfoy, 10, son

Lily scanned the few paragraphs, not finding much information except that Clarisse had had a miscarriage when Scorpius was nine, where he had lost a sister. Right when she was going to look up other Slytherins that Draco could have associated with, she was interrupted by the sound of Clarisse and Ginny chatting, happliy - and the lack of any male voices. Sighing, she decided to be polite and put away the book. She straightened and inspected herself in the mirror - which took the liberty of asking her where the rest of her skirt was - and regretted wearing her shortest denim skirt. Oh well, it was too late to change now. Giving herself a last check, she walked back to the lobby, where the two families were standing awkwardly despite Ginny and Clarisse's babbling.

"Where're we going to lunch?" Lily asked, rubbing her hands together excitedly as the women stopped talking.

There was a brief pause before Clarisse answered. "Well, zare eez a very good fine dining restaraunt just a few blocks zat way een zee muggle street." she suggested, "Or, eef zat eez too fancy, zere eez a feesh and cheeps around zee corner."

"Let's not drag the kids to an experience they won't properly enjoy - fish and chips?" Harry proposed, placing a hand on Lily's back to usher her out to the street.

"Very well, eet eez a short walk on zee muggle street." Clarisse led the way with her husband, behind them Harry and Ginny, then the Potter children, followed by Scorpius.

Falling back behind her brothers, Lily fell into step with Scorpius. He looked her up aned down again, his eyes cold and seemingly disapproving. His eyes lingered on her skirt, and he raised an eyebrow. When she twitched at it nervously and turned a little pink, the corners of his mouth quirked. His eyebrows went up slightly, as if renewing the challenge she had made earlier.

"So..." she said, pointedly breaking the silence. "You're on the Quidditch team?"

"Yes." he answered, simply, gazing ahead as a smirk lighted on his lips.

"What position do you play?" she asked, semi-interested.

"Chaser, like Pot-... like... James." he said, as if not wanting to say her brother's name. A few seconds of silence fell, and Clarisse appeared at Scorpius' shoulder.

"Now, Scorpius, be polite. Leely seems to know a beet about queedeetch. Ask her eef she plays." All of this was said in a whisper, but quite audible from where Lily was walking.

"Oh, look, we're here!" she exclaimed, louder than necessary.

Once they were seated, Lily found herself next to James - a comfort - and directly in front of Scorpius. He was sitting next to his mother, who caught his eye, nudged him, and glanced pointedly at Lily. Scorpius swallowed, and exhaled. He seemed to be steeling himself for a battle. This puzzled Lily, she sensed that she was viewed as an insignificant little girl by him, so why would it be such a problem to talk to her?

"Um... do you _play_ quidditch?" he asked, his voice slightly doubtful. She felt James stiffen next to her. Before she could lay a hand on his arm to keep him from bursting out, he did.

"Does she play?" he asked in a barely retrained but 'conversational' tone. Though Clarisse didn't seem to notice anything, Lily and Scorpius could both sense the hostility radiating off of James. "She's amazing! Theodore Lupin, who played keeper for England for three years, says she's incredible. Our father, who played seeker in his _first year_, says that she has a good chance of playing as a first year too. And he was the youngest seeker in a century."

Scorpius' gaze of indifferent was replaced - somewhat reluctantly - by something akin to respect or awe. But he only asked one question. "What does she play?"

"I play seeker." Lily replied before James could respond.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, but his eyes showed none of the scorn that they had before. Lily felt an air of satisfaction settle over her. She had just earned respect from Draco Malfoy's son. James also sensed this change in Scorpius' attitude, and he lay his hand over the back of Lily's chair, protectively, a sign both of them knew to mean '_this is __my__ sister._' Scorpius' eyes regained their cold mask of indifference. Despite his mother's best efforts, he could not be enticed to speak again for the rest of the meal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Don't own; therefore, don't sue.

**A/N: **Yep, the name still doesn't make sense, but I still don't have a good title. When I do, I'll change it.

* * *

Lily shifted her feet in nervous anticipation. The Potter family was standing on platform nine and three quarters, the gleaming Hogwarts Express belching steam behind them.

"This is it." Harry smiled, patting Lilly on the shoulder. "Have fun, do well, write us, and we'll see you at Christmas."

The boys were kissed by their mother and hugged by their father. Then they ran off to board the train, but Lily remained. Ginny smiled and glanced at Harry, who moved asied to talk to Rose and Hugo. Her mother hugged Lily, reassuringly. "Lily, I hope you have a wonderful time at school. I'm sure you'll do very well. Don't worry about anything, your brothers and Rose will look after you. But if you _really_ need anything, you can always write us. Have a lovely birthday, now go and say goodbye to your father." Lily kissed her mother goodbye and ran to give her father a hug.

He held her close, then kissed her forehead. He slipped something into her bag. "Just in case you'll be needing this - and I think you will - write us when you decide." Then, with a slight push, he directed her toward the train.

Lily stood at the window, watching her parents disappear in the steam as the train rounded a corner and they were gone. She grabbed her luggage and set off down the train corridor. She found Rose, Hugo, and Albus sitting in a compartment. When she slid the doors open, Rose looked up and smiled.

When Lily sat down, and put her owl and trunk on the luggage rack, she looked down at the papers her father had given her. She smiled - it was a broomstick catalogue. As she flipped through the pages, she saw broom after broom with eye catching names and blazing advertisements. Pictures of people soaring on brooms, and of witches and wizards meticulously making the flying masterpieces flipped by as she scanned the catalogue.

One broom in particular caught her eye. It was the newest from the Nimbus company, in a deep ebony color. The accleleration was zero to eighty in two seconds. It was called the Eclipse. There was even a little blurb about the inspiration for the name - being the fact that the broom 'eclipsed' all of the others on the market.

She looked up when James came in, and was surprised when she caught a glimpse of Scorpius Malfoy as he passed outside of the compartment door. He nodded at her, and she thought she detected the faintest quirk of his mouth when he saw her catalogue. Albus and James stiffened, and Rose raised her eyebrows. Hugo remained oblivious, reading his book. Albus turned on Lily as soon as Scorpius was out of earshot.

"Lily, _Scorpius Malfoy_ just... acknowledged you. As a human being." he said in an utterly confused, scandalized voice. "Why?" he choked out, "You -- stay away.... _Malfoy???_!!" He spluttered, his shock rendering him incoherent.

Lily felt a little shocked by her brother's reaction - but that was Albus. Leaning forward, she lowered her voice to a warning whisper. "I know this may come as a bit of a surprise to you, but Scorpius Malfoy and I are _both_ human beings. We both have heads. He used his to nod at me. I used mine to watch him nod." she tried to search for an ounce of understanding in his squinting eyes.

There was a minute of silence - like a sibling battle - before James waved a hand between the faces of his brother and sister. "Look, Lily: he's a Slytherin. As a rule they are scumbags. Maybe you don't get this in muggle school, actually I'm pretty sure you didn't, but there are people who honestly _don't care_ about anyone as much as they care about themselves."

Lily rolled her eyes. "My fault there - I thought you were going to be **mature**, Mr. O.W.L.s." she glared, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "But apparently I've been mistaken. Besides, all he did was nod. It's not like we're... I don't know." she shrugged.

After an awkward silence, James grabbed a few chocolate frogs from his pocket and passed them around.

Albus bit off the head of his chocolate frog with a vengeance, glaring at Lily, looking slightly like a child having a temper tantrum. "Loof - Eely." he swallowed, and bit again. "He'sh a sherf, an jew gno-"

"Good lord, Al, it's not like we're shacking up!" Lily burst out, angrily, cutting her brother off mid-chew.

There was a stony silence, interrupted only by the thump of Albus's chocolate frog falling out of his mouth.

"Disgusting." Lily and Rose had the similar repulsed look. "I'm not going to deal with this." Lily stated, standing. "I will go find people who _don't _feel the need to criticize every random person they don't like. Come on, Hugo."

Hugo looked up. "Er... 'scuse me?" he had the decency to blush - obviously oblivious.

Lily took a deep breath, struggling for words. Finally she settled with, "Ugh!" and grabbed her clueless cousin and her little black messenger bag, leaving in a huff.

"Er..." Hugo choked, gesturing crazily to the compartment.

"Shut up, Hugo." Lily growled, dragging him to the next car and taking the first empty compartment.

"I don't think that was a good idea." Hugo stammered, flushed.

"Hugo." Lily glared at him. "Do you remember a single thing that that conversation was about?"

Hugo's flush crept towards his hairline. "Er..."

"I didn't think so." Lily sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Look, Lily, I'm sorry but... they're probably right." Hugo said quietly.

"Leave." Lily ordered, stonily.

Hugo shot her a concerned look before opening the compartment door and exiting, leaving the door open.

Finally, a while later, Lily took a deep breath and stood up, grabbing her robes and her wand and leaving the compartment.

As she was walking back to the compartment, after changing, she carefully fingered the handle of her new wand in the pocket of her robes, reveling in the fact that she was soon going to be a real witch. As she walked, she could already picture herself in classes, learning to cast spells and conjure and vanish objects. While she zoned out, she managed to lose all sense of awareness, not gaining it back in time to steady herself as the train lurched, sending her tumbling to the ground. Pulling herself up, she stumbled a little, and felt a hand close around her wrist, steadying her. As she turned to give her thanks, she stopped, surprised, and her helper released her.

"Er... thanks Scorpius." she said, awkwardly. So much for never caring about another human being....

"I just hope you're more graceful on a broom." he remarked, the ghost of a mischievous smile lingering on his lips as he moved past her, down the corridor.

Lily felt like kicking herself. Hard. Here she was, after meeting an excessively good-looking guy in a shop and managing to convince him not only that she was _not_ a dust mat, but that she _was_ a serious, mature and witty quidditch-playing vixen, and once she gained one little inkling of respect her brothers blow one little thing all out of proportion. And then she practically fell into his arms due to her complete and utter lack of any type of ground coordination whatsoever. What was wrong with her? Why her? Why?

Suddenly she could hear James's voice filling her head. 'Oh no... don't go all girly on me, Lil, I thought we taught you better than that.' He was right. She was through with this stupid, silly girly nonsense. She returned to her compartment and her magazine, taking deep, calming breaths.

"Lily?" the was a quiet knock at the door as Rose entered, followed by two shameful looking brothers and Hugo. "I think they have something they want to say to you. To fully explain their case." Rose explained, smiling a small little smile to fit her small little frame and small little face and small little blue eyes. She looked just like her brother, even though she was a good two years older.

Albus cleared his throat, and looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry, Lil." he said, clearly and not very sincerely.

James, however, did not immediately speak. He looked troubled. "Lily..." When he did speak, his voice was concerned. "Lil'. Um, Scorpius isn't really all that popular with Gryffindors. He's well, he's got a bit of a...reputation..."

Al snorted. "That's putting it _nicely_!" all false pretenses of apology were gone. "Scorpius Malfoy is an arrogant, pure blood loving, snob who's too good for practically anyone."

James shifted nervously in his seat, "Lil', just, um, try not to get too, er, social with him, unless, well, unless you, uh, feel the need." he finished feebly.

Rose, who had been listening, smiled understandingly at Lily's confusion. "He just wants to make sure that you do well, and have a lot of friends. And Scorpius," she glanced at Lily's slightly flushed face, "However good-looking he is, does not have many friends. And, if you are friends with him, other people may not necessarily be inclined to be friendly with you." All of this was said as a delicate whisper.

Lily smiled her thanks, and turned back to her magazine. Though she was grateful to Rose and her brothers for caring about her, she couldn't help but prefer Hugo's approach, which was, well, not approaching. He seemed to be once again absorbed in his book, and she doubted that he'd heard any of the conversation.

James had told her that she was a 'social butterfly', well maybe her sociality had drawn Scorpius out of his shell. Hadn't her mother told her that some guys, who appeared aloof, were really shy? Maybe that was why Scorpius had seemed so cold. Reassured that Scorpius was not disapproving and disdainful, but truly shy, she settled back to her magazine.

About half an hour later, Rose nudged Lily, who had been gazing out of the window with her cheek pressed against the cold glass. James and Albus were playing wizarding chess, and Hugo was reading another book. He had already read all of his textbooks, so he was reading some others that his mum had bought him. Since Aunt Hermione loved books as much as her son, she indulged his passion for literature with every book available to man.

"Lil'," Rose said. "You had better start to pack up. We're nearing the school."

**A/N: **Didn't read through this for errors, so if you find some please tell me ASAP! Hopefully nothing's too confusing.

Review thanks:

_h.t.k._

_Marr_

_annna_

_hayley_

_???_

_Manic-Cheese-Fairy _- Yes, I can. In fact, I'd thought I did.

_Books to the Ceiling _- I probably didn't realize that at the time, so I'm sorry. I don't plan to go back and change it, just because it's a hassle and I think the problems are small enough to be ignored, but honestly props to you for noticing. My thing is that I never re-read the end of a series (except His Dark Materials, and even then, I never read the very end), so I can see why I had some minor details off. Well, lets just call it an AU. =]


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Don't own; don't sue.

**A/N: **So, once again unedited, simply because I don't have the time or patience, here's the next chapter I had typed. Some Mary-Sue-ish actions I would regularly deem cliche, I find less cliche considering the time setting, and the general world order in the new millennium.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**-  
**

Lily plugged into her iPod - a muggle device she was glad now worked at Hogwarts - to calm her nerves. After listening to The Feeling's "Sewn," she felt much better - read to "shake that ass and misbehave." At that thought, she let out a little snort/giggle earned her a strange look from the first year next to her.

The first years had been ushered away from the rest of the students, as Lily knew they would, and had been told to wait while the others made their way to the Great Hall in the castle.

"Lily - put that away." Hugo poked the hand with the iPod in it, and Lily casually wrapped it up with her headphones and tucked the little bundle in a side pocket of her robes.

"Are you excited?" she asked Hugo, bouncing on her heels. "I mean, you should be more excited than me, but maybe you shouldn't, I guess I can't speak for you--" Lily's line of babble was cut off by an airy voice floating above the crowd.

"First years - please come to the dock, we've got to board the boats. And please be careful with the life vests, we may have a family of gnargles." Luna Lovegood's breathy command was quickly followed. Luna was a friend of the extended Weasley family, yet they were the most stunned when she gained international recognition just ten years out of school when she discovered and researched the Blibbering Humdinger. It was at her awards ceremony when her father, Xenophilius Lovegood, was struck down by a heart attack and died.

Luna was a tall, wispy woman, with pale blonde hair and very large, clear blue eyes - much like water. She had a taste for the eccentric, and always managed to sneak in a touch of her own strange personal style - today it was a bright blue zigzag ribbon trim on the sleeves and bottom of her robes - and the silver shoes.

"Hurry up, hurry up." she called, absently, giving a little wave to Hugo and Lily. She was the Head of Ravenclaw and the Care of Magical Creatures professor. The old professor, Hagrid, another good friend of the extended Weasley family, had to leave a few years before due to his engagements with Madame Maxime - the headmistress of Beauxbatons, the French magic school. He had wanted to stay on longer, but Headmistress McGonagall absolutely refused. The Potters couldn't tell if it was because she wanted Hagrid happy, or because she wanted her students to graduate in one piece.

Lily dutifully checked her life vest for gnargles, then climbed into one of the little boats with Hugo. Then the miniature fleet of first years set sail - moving across the great black lake with bird-like ease.

"It is beautiful." Lily breathed, gazing up at the castle, and around at the twinkling lights on the lake.

"This lake is entirely man made, did you know that? Well, wizard made. Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor created it to serve as an aquifer for their school when they first established Hogwarts." Hugo said, patting his robes to make sure that his book hadn't fallen out.

"If you aren't in Ravenclaw, I'll be surprised." Lily said, wryly. No matter how much she wanted him to be happy, she couldn't help but think how alone she'd feel without him.

"I won't." stated Hugo, though Lily wasn't sure if he even knew what she was talking about, he seemed so immersed in the trivia professor Lovegood was spewing out from the boat behind theirs.

---------------------------------------

"Please form a line in _alphabetical_ order." Professor Lovegood instructed them, as they amassed in the Entrance Hall.

Lily arranged herself between Archer Pentrough and Annie Quinn. Noticing the strange looks they gave her, she smiled uncertainly.

"Er... is it true that your dad's Harry Potter?" a boy a few spots ahead of Lily in the line asked, looking incredulous.

"Oh... yeah." she realized what all of the stares were about, and immediately felt awkward.

"Did he really die and come back to life?" Annie asked, her eyes wide with amazement.

"Well... kind of, I suppose." Lily answered, but before"Well... kind of, I suppose." Lily answered, but before they could mob her with more questions, she raised her voice the slightest bit. "Please: My dad's past is his - not mine. If you want to ask him, ask him yourself. I'm here to make my own friends, not start a fan club for my _dad_." she emphasized the word and made a little gagging face. A few people gave her smiles, or laughed, and a few more looked sheepish.

Archer turned around. He was a fit looking boy, looking like he was also on the upper end of the age level, and he had a nice smile. His hair was grown out and shaggy, reminding Lily of the guys she saw on muggle television. His eyes matched hers: brown.

"Lily, right?" he asked, holding out a hand.

"Yep." she grinned. "And you're Archer, I remember."

"Yeah. Look - if you want, I was thinking --"

"Quiet down now, we're going into the Great Hall." Professor Lovegood ordered as the great double doors opened and the first years were bathed in the warm glow of floating candlelight.

"Wow." Lily whispered, breathless for the second time that night.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Archer was giving her a strange look. He opened his mouth, and then apparently thought better of it and closed his mouth. Lily let a small proud smile creep onto her lips.

Professor Lovegood took a weathered old stool and placed it right in front of the high table, holding in her hand a scroll of parchment and a wrinkled and old patched hat. She placed the hat gently on the stool and everyone gave it their uptmost attention as it opened its mouth-like brim and began to sing.

_"Welcome back, with joy and cheer_

_To celebrate another year_

_With open brim I sort you gladly_

_Even those who behave badly  
_

_A few for each the houses four_

_Perhaps, then, a few students more_

_You'll listen to my sorting song_

_So hush and I won't take too long_

_  
For those of you with burning pride_

_And scalding wit to pierce the hide_

_Your strengths you've not yet learned to know_

_But Slytherin, it's there you'll go._

_  
To students who cannot pretend_

_The always honest, moral friend_

_Making friends while staying true_

_Tis Hufflepuff the place for you_

_  
And Gryffindor will suit the most_

_For those who do try not to boast_

_But work instead for a stronger good_

_Both noble and brave, like Robin Hood_

_  
And last to those with open mind_

_It's Ravenclaw the house you'll find_

_The knowledge you'll gather here you'll see_

_Will reap in benefits indeed_

_  
And now my song comes to and end_

_I leave at last a dying trend_

_To make in each other house: a friend _

_And house relationships will mend_

_  
So as my sorting song does close_

_Upon your head my wisdom goes_

_And last I'll leave you with this tip:_

_codwall, fungi, sassune dip!"_

There was a round of applause for the hat's song as Professor Lovegood unrolled the scroll.

"Aarons, Gabriella," she called, and a young girl who must have just turned eleven, stepped up nervously to the stool. Luna smiled at her as she placed the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat bellowed, and a table to Lily's right roared, waving yellow banners, rejoicing in having the first student of the year.

Once she understood how it worked, Lily tuned out the rest of the sorting, until it got to "Owens, Libelle," who was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Pentrough, Archer," Luna read, and Archer gave Lily a last nervous and reckless smile before walking up to the stool. After a few second the hat gave a twitch before calling out "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily wanted to clap, but she was too nervous.

"Potter, Lily," Luna beamed at her friend's daughter as she placed the sorting hat on Lily's head.

Lily swallowed.

"_Ah, another Potter,_" The sorting hat spoke, quietly, but peacefully, "_Your family seems to do quite well here. You may not want to be with them NOW, but deep down you love them more than you may ever love another. You do share much with your parents. Naturally you'd fit in anywhere, but you know where you belong. _"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily let out her breath and beamed as she took off the hat, and walked confidently to the Gryffindor table, where her brothers and Rose were all cheering for her. She squeezed between Archer and James, while James tugged her hair - "For good luck!" he insisted. Lily glared at him, but couldn't stay mad for long, she was too relieved.

Rose shushed them as the next girl went up to the stool. "Hugo's up soon!" she whispered, anxiously.

"Calm down, Rose," James said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Shh!" she ordered.

The Potters exchanged silent looks, but kept silent, except to cheer for "Roland, Quirren," "Sant, Melinda," and "Thompson, Jaelle."

"Weasley, Hugo." Luna called, and a surprisingly calm looking Hugo walked up to the stool.

Rose grabbed Lily's hand, nervously.

"Rose..." Lily said, under her breath, "Rose, you're hurting me."

"Oh," Rose let go, blushing but not looking away from Hugo.

The hat seemed to be making a very difficult desicsion. There was silence in the hall. Lily supposed that the Weasley's were quite

famous as well. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted.

Rose let out a breath, and - surprisingly - almost all of the Gryffindor table was applauding with the Ravenclaws.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked Rose, quietly, while Hugo joined the Ravenclaw table.

"Yes," Rose sighed. "It's just... you know... he's my brother," she shrugged, helplessly. "But I'm glad he's happy," she smiled, sadly.

"Lily?" Archer tugged at her sleeve.

"Hm?" she turned from Rose, and found herself face to face with him.

"Well, I heard some of the older students talking on the train... I was going to ask if --"

"Hold that thought." Lily smiled apollegetically, pointing at the Headmistress, who was attempting to get the students' attention.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, loudly. Soon silence fell in the hall.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. It is once again a joy to have back our older students and welcome the new. I have a few announcements before we begin our feast. First, for new students, and some older students, I'd like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is just that - forbidden - to all students unless you are accompanied by an adult staff member."

James poked his friend Arran Samuels and snickered.

"For all of you: the first dance of the year will be held this Friday night in the Great Hall. Attendance is not required, but if you are not at the dance there will be regular curfew. Also, as a reminder, no magic is to be used outside of class.

"Lastly, I'd like to remind students that quidditch tryouts will be held all of this weekend and next week. In your common rooms are lists for which positions are needed and what day the tryouts will be held.

"Now, If you will-" she waved her hand and the tables filled with the succulent feast.

Lily turned to Archer, who was already devouring a roastyed chicken leg. "Er... what did you want to say?" she asked, looking amused.

"Oh." Archer swallowed and wiped his mouth across the back of his sleeve. "I just wanted to ask if you'd like to come to the dance with me. So... do you?" he asked, hopefully.

Lily shrugged. "I guess... I'll think about it. It's not like we really know much about each other yet, anyway." she smiled, and he smiled back.

"That makes sense." he agreed, "I just wondered if you wanted to go - you know - as friends." He clarified, helping himself to a roll.

"Oh, sure." Lily nodded, grabbing the spoon of a large casserole and dishing some onto her plate.

The feast was fantastic - Lily had never seen so much food in the same place. And she was even happier when supper was replaced with dessert.

"You'll like the ice cream," Rose passed her a dish with a large block of ice cream upon it, "They've got everything."

"Lil, I've got to give you something when we get back to the common room," James told her, quietly, "You'll love it - fantastically useful."

"What is it?" aksked Lily, intrigued.

"Let's just say it's a gift from Uncle Geroge."

Lily's face lit up. Uncle Geroge - her favorite uncle - owned Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, a joke shop in Diagon Alley and now Hogsmeade as well, and was always good for a laugh. She couldn't wait to get something from Uncle Geroge.

* * *

**A/N: **Review thanks

_Lisa_

Oh, come on! Only one new review? I may not be able to bring myself to type up any more of the 70 pages I have left, if there isn't a welcoming audience.... just a warning...


End file.
